ouranfandomcom-20200222-history
Haruhi Fujioka
Haruhi Fujioka is the main character of the Ouran High School Host Club series. She is a highly intelligent first-year student from a middle-class ("poor" to Ouran standards) family who attends the Ouran Academy on a special scholarship that requires her to rank first in her class in order to keep said scholarship in place. Personality "]] If there is one characteristic that defines Haruhi Fujioka it is that she is straightforward and of a firm belief that one's gender should not define your personality. Since she was raised differently from her classmates at Ouran, she displays more practical, down to earth, responsible qualities and is not easily swayed by the charms of the other hosts. Even when she first meets the hosts, she only reacts nervously instead of becoming immediately infatuated like most of the girls. Haruhi has a deeper voice than other female students, so she is not easily recognized as a girl. Although she may be unflappable in normal circumstances, she suffers with Brontophobia (the fear of thunder), which terrifies her to the point of paralysis. Apart from this, she tends to have a peaceful nature; refuses to shirk work; and is crazy about food, especially fatty tuna which is sometimes used as a bribe to involve her in the more peculiar schemes of the Host Club. However, without bribery, Haruhi is described as 'apathetic' by the twins, especially when it comes to making decisions and particularly in regards to the Host Club itself. She is also oblivious when it comes to her own emotions, an example of which is her love for Tamaki in the 13th volume of the manga series. Upon becoming a Host, she was an immediate hit with the ladies due to her conversational skills and her charming smiles. So much so, they she is considered 'the Natural type.' Although she may become exasperated with her fellow Host Club members at various times throughout the series, she is shown to care deeply for them in her own way, and in return, the six other club members regard her with affection and respect (though Kyoya and Takashi tend not to show it as much). It is because of this that the members of the Host Club are protective of her. Haruhi is born under the star sign of Aquarius, the Water-bearer. The positive traits of this sign are Truthfulness and Honesty, an Investigative spirit, a Pleasing personality and Innovation. The negative traits of this sign are Inconsistency, Disinclination, Detachment, Tendency to deviate and Inefficiency. Appearance Middle-School Appearance: Before Haruhi attended Ouran Academy, she was described as a pretty girl. It was shown in the earlier episodes of the anime that she had hair that went past her shoulders and an attractive appearance, but upon entering her high school, this image drastically changed... Initial High-School Appearance: When Haruhi was first introduced in the anime, she sported a nerdy boyish look that differed greatly from her middle-school appearance. Having gotten gum in her hair just before school began, she cut it short, and being unable to afford the expensive Ouran uniform, wore shapeless clothing. With her messily-styled hair, large glasses (which once belonged to her grandfather) and masculine clothing, it was easy for her to pass herself off as a guy, despite never intentionally wishing to do so. Usual High-School Appearance: Apart from the few times that she dons a wig (and thus bears a resemblance to her middle-school appearance), Haruhi looks very much like a short and cute male Host Club member. Her female clients often comment on her large and shiny eyes, likening it to a girlish appearance; the shininess is actually caused by the contacts that she wears instead of her glasses. Her charming manner and natural affinity with people have made many people- regardless of gender- develop a crush on her throughout the series. She has also been likened to her deceased mother, a former lawyer, and this resemblance is particularly notable when she dresses up as a female (usually as a disguise) in some of the various schemes that the Host Club plans. Before she left to study abroad, however, she revealed to Ouran Academy that she was a female and although most of the students were initially disbelieving, they soon accepted and embraced the truth. She is also noted to be 155cm (5'2") tall '' '' Usual/Casual Appearance: Her Usual/Casual appearance makes her look like a boy, due to her short hair and lack of affinity for frills. She usually wears non-girly t-shirts and boyish shorts when she is at home. But she often wears girlish clothes (such as dresses that her father, Ranka purchases for her), when going to the supermarket or shopping at a local shopping center near her home. Haruhi's rose color is red, signifying beauty and perfection, which is how the Hosts view her. Relationships Tamaki Suoh Initially, Tamaki views Haruhi as a boy with an interest in other boys. When he learns her true gender, his feelings shift rapidly into attraction, though he fails to recognize his affections as anything other than familial. For the most part, he expresses an underlying love for her which he attempted to pass off as 'Fatherly Love' when, in reality, it was romantic love. His oblivious displays of this romantic love cause Haruhi to think of him as an obnoxious idiot, but just like him, she slowly falls in love without realizing that her feelings are love. When they finally confess to each other (just before Tamaki's mother leaves after a short visit to Japan), Haruhi is first to express her feelings with Tamaki responding 'Me, too,' then kissing her. When she moves to USA at the end of the series, Tamaki follows, moving into the apartment next to hers. The omake show them living in Boston as a couple, opening the door to Ranka's house to tell him about their engagement, and their subsequent wedding. It has also been revealed, in Volume 18 of the manga, that Haruhi and Tamaki were the first of the hosts to have children. Ryouji "Ranka" Fujioka 'Ranka', Haruhi's cross-dressing father, is an extremely doting and over-energetic parent. His personality is greatly contrasted to his daughter's dry and interested nature, but is quite similar to Tamaki's frivolous nature (which explains why Haruhi handles Tamaki so well). Although the two love each other dearly, Haruhi tends not to express her familial love through words, while her father is quite expressive in his. When he first meets Tamaki, he is less than impressed, but gradually accepts him. He also attempts to dress up his daughter in a girly manner, and occasionally succeeds in this endeavor. Kotoko Fujioka Kotoko is Haruhi's deceased mother, and though she does not appear in the manga/anime series apart from recollections and photographs, she was remarked upon frequently throughout the series. She is often described as a beautiful and smart woman by many (as well as a great cook), and is also looked up to by her daughter, hence Haruhi's decision to follow in her mother's footsteps and become an Attorney at Law. While she was alive, Kotoko lived to make her family happy, and due to this selfless behavior, Haruhi and Ryoji tell everyone that she was an amazing person and a great mother/wife. She was noted to be popular and well-known at her Law School, and was also mentioned to be a closet Zuka Club fan by Ranka. Although she dies before the series due to an unspecified illness, her husband and daughter are shown to still love her throughout the series. Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin Described as a very important part of the twins' lives, Haruhi was the first person to 'enter their world' by being able to tell Hikaru and Kaoru apart, and provide a good reason as to why she can do so. Because of this and other factors, the twins grow to love her in a romantic way, but eventually 'lose' her to Tamaki. Despite this, both twins regard Haruhi highly, to the point that they describe the world as being full of idiots before her introduction into their life, and their closeness to her is such that they give her a cellphone and include her in their friends/family phone plan during the series. Kyouya Ootori Kyouya was the first Host Club member to realize that Haruhi was, in fact, female. Being the second-in-command and the financial planner of the club, he manages her debt and constantly exploits her urge to get rid of it to involve her in the club's crazier antics. Although she first thinks of him as harsh, cold and a manipulative person, she later discovers that this cold front is a facade, and underneath it all is a good-hearted person who strives to help and care for his friends. This discovery is made when Kyouya helps a woman out of a scam during a trip to a local mall - though he attempts to cover up his actions by mentioning that he recognized her as wealthy due to a ring on her finger. Haruhi reasons that he couldn't have possibly seen the ring and thus was just covering up his true nature. Throughout the series, the two have many conversations and share a common trait in their level-headedness, and it should be noted that, in the last episode of the anime series, she admits that he is an amazing person. A running gag in the series is his being the 'Mommy' in the little family that consists of Haruhi as the 'Beloved Daughter' and Tamaki as the 'Daddy'. Kyouya's romantic interest in Haruhi is unverified in the anime and suppressed in the manga as he wishes his best friend Tamaki to find happiness with her. Etymology Haruhi's first name (ハルヒ, Haruhi) is spelled using the katakana writing system and is a common name given to girls in Japan, and although it had many meanings, the meaning attached to her name is "Spring Day". Her last name, Fujioka (藤岡, Fujioka), means "wisteria hill", and can also denote someone living near or on Mount Fuji. Gallery Haruhi To This To That.jpg|Difference between Haruhi in middle school and in high school Haruhi Wearing The Girl's Uniform.jpg|Haruhi wears Ouran Academy's female uniform. haruhifujioka18.jpg|Haruhi wears a dress insisted by her father Me Crying.jpg|Haruhi crying when her contact slipped Hitachiin-haruhi.jpg|Haruhi with Kaoru and Hikaru Yahh.png|Wearing St. Lobelia's uniform Haruhi.1.jpg Haruhifujioka37rs.png Haruhi Fujioka (119).jpg Haruhi3.jpg|Haruhi working her charms Haruhi2.jpg|A surprised or 'don't understand' face which often comes after one of Tamaki's crazy ideas. HaruhiFujioka.jpg|Haruhi dressed up for the Ouran Fair HaruhiFujioka.jpg Harhuhi Gallery 1.jpg Haruhi Gallery 2.jpg Haruhi Gallery 3.jpg Haruhi Dress.png Trivia *Haruhi's birthday, the 4th of February, is said to be the first day of Spring in Japan. In Japan, the word for "Spring" is "Haru" (春) and is spoken in the same way as the first part of Haruhi's name. Other birthdays that were suggested for her were likewise associated with the changing of the seasons and also floral themes. *Honey calls her "Haru-chan". *Haruhi kissed a girl with her first kiss to pay off one-third of her owed debt. *The order in which the Host Club members realized Haruhi was a girl was: Kyouya, Honey, Hikaru and Kaoru, Mori, then Tamaki. *The Japanese voice actors of Haruhi and Hikaru are married. *Haruhi uses Ore to refer to herself, which is usually used by men as a casual reference to themselves. *Caitlin Glass, who does the voice of Haruhi Fujioka, also does the voice of Hanah Annafelloz from Black Butler in english. *Haruhi's mobile phone, like some of the other hosts, is red to match her rose colour. *In episode 22 of the anime, the Host Club was cosplaying as the Shinsengumi, and though no one had a set member they were cosplaying as, Renge states Haruhi was cosplaying as Souji Okita. However, based off how members of the Shinsengumi look in Shinsengumi inspired series, Haruhi looked more like she was cosplaying Heisuke Toudou than Souji Okita. Quotes *"It's better to be recognized by who you are than be recognized by what sex you are." *"I think it's fun to know the person little by little through looking at their personality." *"Besides, it doesn't really matter, does it? Why should I care about appearances and labels anyway? It's what's on the inside that counts." *"A person can change, at the moment when the person wishes to change." *''(To Suzushima)'' "That is really selfish. You didn't even try to tell her your feelings, so there's no way she'll understand it. You've already decided. What's the use of not telling her?" * "I hate all these damn rich people." * "Rich bastards." *(To Tamaki) "You enlarged my photo?! How dare you!" *''(About Kyouya)'' "He's like some kind of heartless taxcollector." *''(To the Hitachiin Twins about the cookie crumbs on her face) "You know, I can take it off by myself if you tell me so." *(Tamaki) "Haruhi..." (Haruhi) "Ow..ow...One of my contacts slipped..." (Tamaki) "Con..?" (Haruhi) "Whew! It came out!" *"Come on, Senpai, would you please stop growing mushrooms in other people's closets?" *"Openly what?" *(To Honey) "I'm not a hero, I'm an honor student. And who are you calling Haru-chan?!" *"My face feels heavy, and I can't walk in these shoes." *"Mom... Mom in heaven... Does love come suddenly like this?" *(''To Hikaru) ''"I would solve a friend's problem... then also find a way to keep them from ending up with a new problem." *"When a mother has to be away providing for the family, her children know she is doing it out of love. Sure they might get lonely from time to time, but they understand." *(''To Tamaki) "Now I know what S&M means.." Category:Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Host Club Members Category:Manga Characters Category:Class 1-A Students Category:Female Characters Category:Ouran Academy Students